


movie night

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain,” Scott argues, throwing popcorn at Stiles’ head.





	movie night

“Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain,” Scott argues, throwing popcorn at Stiles’ head.

 

“Apologies,  _ Coulson _ ,” Stiles teased, pointedly looking at Scott’s Captain America tee, “Not all of us worship the earth Steve Rogers walked on.”

 

“At least I know what a real superhero is,” Scott shoots back, “And Loki definitely doesn’t fall in that category.”

 

“How very black and white of you, Scott,” Peter comments as he enters the room and heads straight for where Stiles is making grabby arms at him. Or, well, at the curly fries Peter comes bearing, like Stiles’ very own knight in shining armor. He sits down on the loveseat when Stiles makes room for him and accepts it with fondness when Stiles steals all the fries for himself, “There’s so much more to Loki than what you see in the movies and even the movies themselves already point to how very much not purely evil he is.”

 

“I love it when you let your inner geek out,” Stiles proclaims, talking around the fries he stuffed into his mouth, “it makes you more human.”

 

“You bite your tongue,” Peter says, mock-offended, then snaps his teeth playfully, “I can and will bite you to prove you wrong.”

 

Stiles puts a finger beneath Peter’s chin and brings him closer for a kiss, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Mark me up all pretty.”

 

“Sweetheart, I’d love every second of bruising up your beautiful skin.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m trying to watch a movie, guys. Get a room!” Scott groans and throws a pillow at them, but it’s easily deflected by Peter, even while he’s busy kissing Stiles breathless. 


End file.
